A Last Chance at Happiness
by mokifrappacino
Summary: Noa lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. His mind was wandering, how had he really gained Seto Kaiba’s trust and gotten his own body? (MxN) One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, but oh how I wish I did. Evil smirk And don't kill me for the fluff.

A/N: I was forced to write this. R and R even though it sucks!

Noa lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. His mind was wandering, how had he really gained Seto Kaiba's trust and gotten his own body? Oh, right, it was all thanks to that little thing Mokuba. Mokuba, for some odd reason had taken a liking to him and stuck up for him. He had gotten him his own body. He had done everything for Noa. And yet, somehow, even after all these months of "thank you"s he still felt as if he owed Mokuba something.

"Why is he the only person I ever think about?" Noa asked himself in his dark bedroom of the Kaiba mansion. This was usually what he usually did after dinner, which Mokuba forced him to eat.

He heard the familiar little voice in his head 'Noa, you have to eat, you'll get sick, please?' and 'Noa, you really do need to eat'. He didn't even know why he listened to him, but he did. Mokuba had that effect on him. His eyes entranced him and he did what he was told. It was like Mokuba's voice was hypnotic.

"Noa?" came a familiar voice from outside the door followed by a small rapping sound.

He jolted up from the bed immediately. He walked to the door and answered it revealing the young Raven haired boy.

"What do you want?" Noa asked a bit rudely.

"Uhm…I just wanted to know if maybe you wanted to go out somewhere with me….Seto never has time for me anymore and well….you do…" he replied stuttering a bit.

"Mokuba, I'm tired." he said simply even though it was a lie.

Mokuba stepped into Noa's room closer to him.

There was a sudden clap of thunder that startled Noa.

"You're a bit jumpy," Mokuba said gazing around Noa's room.

"Well I-" Noa started getting cut off by the sudden power outage. He gasped a little.

All of a sudden something grabbed his hand.

"Noa, it's ok, the power just went out…" Mokuba whispered his voice shaking slightly.

Noa felt his knees go weak when he realized that it was Mokuba that had his hand.

Why did he always feel weak around Mokuba?

There was once again the sound of thunder, and Mokuba squeezed Noa's hand and figured Seto hadn't even noticed seeing as how he had found a way to keep his computers up during power outages anyways.

"Noa?" Mokuba asked, his voice slightly concerned. "Are you ok?" he asked, feeling Noa gently shaking.

"I-I'm fine Mokuba…" he sighed.

Mokuba grabbed around Noa's waste as a sudden bolt of lightning struck and the rain started coming down hard.

Noa felt butterflies in his stomach. Was he supposed to be feeling like this? Was he sick, did he need a doctor? Or was this exactly what he DID need? Someone to care about him?

"Noa, I'm scared…." he said his voice trembling as he gripped the older boy.

Noa wanted to protect him. He needed to. He felt like he would finally be paying him back for everything he had done for him. How do you protect someone from something as inevitable as rain? You couldn't, but you could comfort them.

Noa started back towards his bed with Mokuba clinging to him like he would die if he let go. He sat down and pulled Mokuba up into his lap and the butterflies started flapping around madly.

"Mokuba….Moki…" he said softly into the younger boys ear. "Everything is fine…."

Noa heard Mokuba sniffle a little and saw his dark eyes looking deep into his own.

"Noa, I-I.." Mokuba started before he felt his eyes well with tears that he tried to hold back, even though he knew Noa had figured out he was crying by the big crack in his voice.

Noa didn't know what he was supposed to do, his heart skipped a beat at the prospect of Mokuba being sad.

He pulled him tight against his chest.

"What is it Mokuba?" he asked with deep concern in his voice. He didn't exactly know what was going on, but he knew Mokuba was having difficulty with something.

"M-my dad, h-he died in a car accident when it was raining like this, and it was my fault…" he sobbed into Noa's shirt and hugged him tightly.

"Mokuba…..I'm sure it wasn't your fault…" Noa said reassuringly rubbing his hand soothingly over the younger boys back. "Nothing that bad could be your fault…" 'you're too perfect'. he added to himself in his head.

Whoa did he just think that! Maybe, just maybe he was beginning to understand the things he felt when he was around Mokuba.

Mokuba looked back up into Noa's eyes, which was all he could see in the dark.

"How would you know?" he asked in a tone between hope and despair.

"You're too perfect" he whispered into the dark feeling himself blush like crazy, he didn't know how Mokuba would react to that.

Mokuba sniffled and looked deep into Noa's eyes. He quickly placed his lips on Noa's and kissed him softly.

Noa was shocked, but he too kissed back. This was a new feeling to him, the best one he had ever had, and it was all because of Mokuba.'

"Noa I-I love you….." he whispered into the older boys ear after he stopped kissing him.

"Mokuba, I think, I love you too, and that maybe, just maybe I am finally happy" Noa said pulling the young boy closer to his chest in his dark room. "Thank you…." he said finally.


End file.
